The Hay Family
by ParryFan40
Summary: Spinoff to Starry: Forever in Love. It's 5 years on and Leah is 14, Lucas is 12, Harry is 24 and Ste is 30
1. Dinner Parties and Poker

Dinner Parties and Poker

Ste walks into Leah's room which is printed baby pink the walls are covered with boy band posters

Ste: Leah I want you to come down and be social just your brother is

Leah: In a minute

Ste: What are you doing? You've been on that laptop all day

Leah: Am paying poker

Ste: I thought I booked that site

Leah: Well I found a way to unblock it you were have bad IT skills

Ste: Leah!

Leah: Harry said that I don't need to come down if I don't want to

Ste: I know you're lying Leah Hay

Leah: Why do I have to come down anyway I hardly know anyone there

Ste: Because it's called being friendly Leah you brother doesn't seem to find it hard

Leah: That because Lucas is a goody goody two shoes

Ste: Leah don't talk say that about your brother

Leah: You always baby me at least Harry treats me like a teenager

Harry comes up and enters the room

Harry: Tegan and Leela have both been sick I think it's those pork balls you brought in Iceland

Leah: Well what do you expect from Iceland the food there crap

Ste: Guess what Leah playing poker again

Harry: How much have you won so far?

Leah: £200 and I might win another £200 if I win against Jade from Cambridge

Ste: You're meant to be on my side not hers

Harry: She could be doing worse things

Leah: Exactly

Ste: Oh I give up

Ste storms out the room and downstairs


	2. Leah VS The Cold Caller

Leah VS The Cold Caller

It's the Weekend and Leah is home alone when the doorbell rings. She gets up and answers the door

Cold Caller: Hello little Girl is your Mummy or Daddy in

Leah: Am not a little girl am 14

Cold Caller: Well young lady can I speak to your Mummy or Daddy?

Leah: My Dad at work and my Mum in America with her new boyfriend and kids she's forgotten about us

Cold Caller: Well give your Dad my business card

Leah: Thomas Robertson manager of easy as pie Wi-Fi the best in Liverpool

Cold Caller: We have a great deal

Leah: I bet it's one of companies you see on the telly where the guy comes in to fit the Wi-Fi and you find out worse than what you had before and when you phone to get it removed you don't answer

Cold Caller: I can tell you that were not like those companies

Leah: Do you expect me to believe that

Cold Caller: Well don't you wait until Dad comes back and he might want to give it a go

Leah: My Dad smart he doesn't fall for those short of schemes, A crazy lady lives in the house over there she buys anything

Cold Cellar: Okay thanks for the advice

Leah: Well you get lost know because i'm trying to watch a movie

The Cold Caller walks away and Leah closes the door and walks back into the living room.


	3. The Day Trip

Chapter 3: The Day Trip

It's Saturday and Leah, Lucas, Ste and Harry are on a day trip

Leah: Where are we even going?

Ste: We're going to Warwick Castle

Leah: Sounds boring

Lucas: Warwick Castle was first built in 1068 by William the Conqueror it was then rebuilt in the 12th century during the Hundreds Year War

Leah: You're such a nerd

Ste: Leah don't talk to your brother like that

Leah: How long have we got until we get to this boring castle

Ste: About 2 hours

Leah: Why have we gone some where which takes 3 hours to get to

Lucas: Well it better than sitting indoors texting your mates about The Vamps

Leah: How many times do I have to tell you I don't like Vamps anymore

Lucas: Yes you do Missy Armstrong from Year 10 said she caught you looking at pictures of them when you were to be doing your homework

Suddenly Ste stops as the traffic has come to a standstill

Man on Radio: If you're heading to Warwick Castle by M14 expect a delay of an hour as a lorry has overturned

Leah: Great this day has got even better

Harry: What are we going to do until we wait?

10 minutes and Ste, Harry, Leah and Lucas are playing Who Am I? Harry is Joey Essex, Ste is David Cameron, Leah is Cheryl Cole and Lucas is Harry Styles

Ste: Am I am male

Harry: Yes

Ste: I am a actor?

Harry: No

Ste: I am singer?

Harry: No

Ste: Am I prime minister

Harry: You was

Ste: Am I Gordon Brown

Lucas: No

Leah: Here's a clue he's a dickhead

Ste: David Cameron

Leah: Correct told you that clue would work

Lucas: I liked David Cameron

Leah: You would!

Later that day The Hay family have finally arrived and Leah is bored

Leah: Who cares if some person died in here I couldn't care less

Lucas: He wasn't just some guy Leah he lived in this castle for more than 50 years

Leah: Harry can I go for a walk

Harry: Yeah of course meet us in that cafe

Leah: Thanks Harry

Leah leaves the castle and walks outside

Ste: Where's Leah?

Harry: she was boarded so I said she could have a walk and meet us in the cafe

Lucas: You don't find this boring do you Harry?

Harry: No of course not mate

An hour later Leah is smoking behind in the carpark

Lucas: are you smoking?

Leah: No am baking a cake

Lucas: Smoking isn't good for you

Leah: I don't care

Lucas: Does Daddy know your smoking?

Leah: No and you better not snitch on me otherwise I will throw your chemistry set out the window you won't want that would you

Leah sees Ste and Harry coming and hides the cigarette

Ste: Time to go home

Leah: Finally I go home and Louise and Jade how boring this day was

Leah, Lucas, Harry and Ste all get in the car and leave Warwick Castle


End file.
